War Of Demons: Prologue
by Webmaster Hwoarang
Summary: Read and find out for yourself. If you you like the fic or think its plotless so far, put it in the review thing or something.


War of Demons   
By Webmaster Hwoarang   
Webmaster@tekken_shrine.zzn.com 

disclaimer: Tenchi characters or Hwoarang and other Tekken characters(Namco Japan&USA) don't belong to me, but you could've guessed that, now couldn't you?   
author's notes: From time to time you might see the mentioning of some planets. I made these planets up, just to let you know. 

Prologue 

Ryoko was about to sit down in the living room with the others when she began to sense that someone she knew was nearby. She went outside and noticed that everything was calm, too calm. The water at the center of the lake began to ripple, but not as it would when the wind blew over it. It was rippling as if someone had tossed a pebble into it.   
Someone began to, slowly but surely, fade into view over the ripples. Whoever it was had fiery red, neck length hair, large, black, bat-like wings, and a dragon tail that was the same colour as his wings.   
When the person had come into full view, Ryoko could see the person clearly. The person had long legs, meaning he was tall, and was dressed in faded, baggy blue jeans, black sneakers, and a sleeveless, black shirt. Tied near the person's waist was a long, curved, gleaming sword and around his neck was a pair of aviation goggles.   
Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the person. "Hwoarang,"   
Hwoarang smirked at Ryoko, his wings disappeared. He disappeared and reappeared beside her. "Still mad about my betraying you?"   
"I escaped anyway,"   
"Your escaping is what brought me here, Odin told me you'd be here and why. He said you were being flirty with some guy named Tenchi who likes you but only as a friend. Am I correct?"   
Ryoko didn't answer, she turned and walked back into the house, her face a light pink from what Hwoarang had just said.   
Hwoarang followed Ryoko and stopped when she had shut the door in his face. Hwoarang smiled and walked through the door in the same ghost-like manner as Ryoko.   
In the living room, everyone's head turned from the T.V. to Hwoarang. Sasami was the first to say and do something.   
"Sir Hwoarang, how'd you get here?!" Sasami said as she ran over to Hwoarang and hugged him.   
"I just teleported here from the Demon Hunter H.Q. in Dragonia," Hwoarang said.   
"For what reason?" asked Ayeka, who had been walking down the stairs.   
"To bring a certain someone back with me," Hwoarang glanced at Ryoko.   
"Well, if you're talking about Ryoko, then go ahead and take her back to H.Q. immediately! She is such a pest! And she always messing with Lord Tenchi's head!"   
"No she's just flirting with him to the point where he'd want to get her away from him with a cattle prod,"   
Ryoko's face went from pink to bright red.   
Hwoarang chuckled. "Why ya gettin' embarrassed about it now? You seemed to have no problem flirting with Tenchi in front of the others,"   
"Just shut up!" snapped Ryoko, hiding her face.   
"Well, I gotta go now, Odin's waiting for me to come back with Ryoko so he can give her a special 'present'. Goodbye Mihoshi and Kiyone, keep up the good work with the GP.(Whatever you consider good work.) See ya, Sasami, next time I'll come back with a present for you and your sister. And last, but not least, Ayeka. Goodbye, Ayeka, enjoy your now Ryoko-free life,"   
"Goodbye, Hwoarang," Ayeka said as she kissed Hwoarang's cheek, then hugged him. "Be careful on your assignments,"   
"I will,"   
In a flash of blue light, Hwoarang and Ryoko had disappeared from the living room. 

On the sister planet of Jurai or Dragonia, Hwoarang dragged a now immobile Ryoko behind him as he walked into Demon Hunter H.Q.   
"So, its Ryoko again for you, eh, Hwoarang?" said Hwoarang's friend Takeshi Kagata, who was a demon hunter who hunted in another galaxy.   
"Yeah," said Hwoarang. "And this time its for good since Ryoko's getting 'the present' from Odin himself,"   
Takeshi chuckled. He looked down at Ryoko. "See ya in the funny paper's, Ryoko,"   
"Yeah, yeah," Ryoko mumbled.   
Hwoarang turned down a long corridor and walked to the elevator at the end of the hall. He pressed the 'Up' button and the elevator immediately opened. He stepped in and yanked Ryoko just as the elevator doors closed and nearly caught her foot.   
Hwoarang sighed after he pushed the button the 101 floor(H.Q. has a lot of floors doesn't it?). He lifted Ryoko into his arms.   
Ryoko blushed slightly.   
Hwoarang saw this. "Don't think that I'm getting all lovey-dovey or anything,"   
"I'm not," Ryoko said.   
Ryoko moved her now mobile arms a little. She looked up to see that the elevator was only on the tenth floor. "Man, this elevator is slow,"   
"I know, but it can't be fixed,"   
Ryoko turned her head a little so she could look up at Hwoarang. She smiled.   
Hwoarang looked down at her. "What?"   
"Nothing, just remembering the good times we had together before you became a Demon Hunter,"   
"Oh really? Now seems like a good time to remember that kinda stuff since you're gonna get 'the present' from Odin,"   
Ryoko sighed and rested her head against Hwoarang's arm. She giggled when she felt his arm become tense.   
"You remember that time when we were on Sonja and you robbed the National Bank?"   
"Yeah. They didn't even know I had cleaned the vault out until it was too late,"   
"How'd you pull off something like that?"   
"You mean you didn't see me? Oh, yeah, you couldn't. I had made myself, the sack I was carrying, and the money invisible. So I just went straight through the door of the vault and got all the moolah,"   
"Those where the good ol' days. We got along well then, but then you betrayed me, you became a Demon Hunter without telling me, so I had to figure what you had done and why while I spent ten hours in a cell before escaping. I was really crushed by what you did. I had thought I could trust you but I was wrong,"   
Ryoko's eyes began to fill with tears. "I was heartbroken after that because I was in love with you at the time, but too afraid to tell you,"   
Hwoarang let Ryoko, who was now completely mobile, stand on her own and although he found this strange, he embraced Ryoko.   
"I'm sorry, Ryoko," he said. "I can't change the past and I had to turn you in, otherwise I would be executed for disobeying the commands of the Master of Demon Hunters,"   
Ryoko buried her face in Hwoarang's shoulder and cried.   
Hwoarang looked up and sighed. The elevator had just passed the 30th floor.   
After about ten minutes of crying, Ryoko calmed down. She sniffled and sat in one of the corners of the elevators.   
"Sorry about getting all emotional just then," Ryoko said as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her blue and yellow striped dress.(Is it a dress or a smock? I'm not sure) "Its just that with the memories of good times come bad times. And your betrayal and turning me in was the worst time, in fact, its the only bad time I can remember now,"   
Hwoarang, who had sat in the corner diagonal to Ryoko's, began to regret ever becoming a Demon Hunter.   
"Like I said, Ryoko," he said. "I'm sorry. I would've been killed if I hadn't turned you in, so I picked what I considered the worst of my two choices: Turning you in. I shouldn't have become a Demon Hunter. Odin allowed me to join because he thought my reason was good: To avenge the death of my master, Baek Doo San, by finding the demon who killed him, bring it to H.Q., and seal it away in dead dimension for all eternity. But I got my revenge by defeating the demon in the third Ironfist Tournament, but I wanted to do more, to make him suffer for killing Master Baek. None of this would've happened if I hadn't become a Demon Hunter, you wouldn't be on your way to have the same fate that that demon might have when I find him, we'd probably be robbing the Dragonia National Bank again!"   
Hwoarang clenched his trembling hands into fists and slammed them against the tile floor of the elevator.   
The elevator stopped for a few minutes then started moving again.   
Ryoko watched as Hwoarang trembled with anger, his eyes, which were the same colour as hers, were filled with the anger built up by what he had just said.   
Hwoarang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The end of his tail was patting against the floor in the corner next to the one he was sitting in.   
Ryoko disappeared and reappeared beside Hwoarang. She rested her head on his shoulder.   
"Your words surprised me, Hwoarang," she said. "I never seen or heard as emotional as you were just then,"   
"Sorta surprised myself," Hwoarang said. "I didn't think I'd be gettin' emotional around you, and at a time like this. I guess your emotions changed me now. Now I'm gonna be mopin' around after Odin's finished you. Hell, there'd be no more reason to be a Demon Hunter, beside finding the demon that killed my master. *sigh* It just wouldn't be the same to know that you wouldn't be reeking anymore havoc,"   
Ryoko looked up at Hwoarang and turned his head so that she was looking at her.   
"Y'know, I always dreamed for an opportunity like this to come along. And well, its right here, screaming in my face 'Make your wish come true already, before you're sealed away!" So, here's my wish,"   
Ryoko kissed Hwoarang. She giggled when his eyes widened. Ryoko took he lips off of Hwoarang's and smiled.   
"I'm sorry," she said. "Did I surprise you? I thought you would've figured out what my wish was right away,"   
"Well, I thought it was something, but I didn't think it was to kiss me," Hwoarang said.   
"What did you think it was?"   
"To rip me to pieces for betraying you,"   
"No! I was, well, still am in love with you, and I will always will be, even when I'm sealed in that dead dimension you were talking about,"   
Ryoko and Hwoarang looked into each other's eyes and embraced each other.   
A bell dinged and the doors of the elevator opened.   
Hwoarang and Ryoko looked up to see that the elevator had reached it's destination: the 101st floor.   
"Well, you know what's gonna happen now, don't you?" Hwoarang said as he and Ryoko stood up.   
"Yeah," Ryoko said.   
"Let's go,"   
Hwoarang and Ryoko walked out of the elevator and down a long, dimly lit, doorless corridor. They came to a large oak door that had an image of who Ryoko figured was Odin on a strangely marked horse. Hwoarang knocked on the door.   
"Come in," a deep voice said from behind the doors.   
Hwoarang opened the door and he and Ryoko walked into a room that had looked as if it was made entirely of glass, and had an amazing view of Saturn and Venus?!   
"How high does the H.Q. go?!" Ryoko asked Hwoarang.   
"Two miles high, but Odin's office is in outer space and the door we just walked through was a portal from the H.Q. to here," Hwoarang said.   
"Hwoarang, Ryoko, what took you so long?" said the voice of Odin.   
Odin, who was about the same height as Hwoarang stood in the center of the office. He had ankle length, silver hair that was braided into a ponytail. He was dressed in a long, white, silk shirt that had a tail and sleeves that stopped at his calves, and matching silk pants that were incredibly baggy and hid his feet completely.   
Odin turned to face Hwoarang and Ryoko. He looked from Hwoarang to Ryoko with his lively, grey eyes and smiled.   
"So you made your wish come true before you got what the D.H.s(Demon Hunters, what else?) call 'the present' from me, eh, Ryoko?" Odin asked.   
Ryoko flushed bright red and looked down at her feet.   
"I don't blame you. I probably would've done something similar, but I don't have to, because I didn't have a past like yours. If I did I wouldn't be here today," Odin paused. "Well, I might as well get this over with,"   
Odin snapped his hidden fingers and a vortex to the dead dimension that Hwoarang had spoken of opened on the floor beside Odin's hidden feet.   
Hwoarang looked at Ryoko.   
She looked at him with once again, watering eyes.   
"Goodbye, Hwoarang," she said. "Remember what I said: 'I will always be in love with you, even in the dead dimension,"   
Ryoko slowly walked towards the vortex, wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks.   
Hwoarang watched as Ryoko walked towards the vortex, then remembered a promise they had made four years ago.   
  
Hwoarang looked at Ryoko as she quickly ate her fried noodles. He smiled.   
"Hey, Ryoko," Hwoarang said.   
"Yeah," Ryoko said after swallowing the noodles she had just stuffed into her mouth.   
"I want you to promise me this: To stick with me through thick and thin, to help me in times of distress, and to give me your trust,"   
Ryoko was silent for a few seconds. "Alright, I promise, but you gotta make that promise, too,"   
"Alright, I promise,"   
"Now, let's get back to eatin',"   
"Alrighty, then,"   
  
Hwoarang looked down at his sneakered feet.   
"I broke that promise," he thought. "Sure, I stuck with her through thick and thin, I helped her in times of distress, but I took her trust and threw it away when I became a D.H. with out telling her,"   
Hwoarang looked up to see that Ryoko was a foot and a half from plunging into the dead dimension.   
"No.....I can't let her fall into that dimension," Hwoarang thought. "Not after hearing her pour out the fact that she's in love with me, not after breaking a promise that I have to piece back together. I'm sorry, Odin, but I gotta do this. Even if it means having to end my life!"   
Hwoarang's wings came out and he flew towards Ryoko. Just as she was about to fall into the vortex, he caught her by her wrist and flew *through* the glass of Odin's office.(*through* meaning in the ghost-like way)   
Odin watched as Hwoarang and Ryoko flew away. He smiled and shook his head.   
"I know why you did that, Hwoarang," Odin said. "But even though you are the Head Demon Hunter of the Milk Way Galaxy Unit and my best friend, I must do what is right and stop you. But don't worry, I won't kill you or Ryoko,"   
Odin snapped his fingers and the vortex closed. He disappeared and reappeared at the intercom control behind his desk. He flicked one of the switches labelled "All Intercoms".   
Odin put a hand on his forehead, sighed, and spoke.   
"Attention all D.H.'s.......that includes you Takeshi......Thank you. Now, listen closely so you won't miss anything. As you know, the most wanted demon and space pirate, Ryoko, was brought in by H.D.H. Hwoarang Hagiwara. Well, now you must hunt him down along with Ryoko and make sure you treat Hwoarang as if he were Ryoko, but make sure not to do one thing, and that is kill them. If any of you do, you're dead, literally, and you all know that. So, all D.H.s who cannot breathe in outer space, you all know to get in your spaceships, D.H.s who can breathe in space, which is basically the rest of you all, have your weapons ready and your energy powered up to maximum. Make sure to use as much force as possible without killing Hwoarang and Ryoko. I will be monitoring and aiding all of you in my ship, Sleipner. This is M.O.D.H. Odin, signing off,"   
Odin flicked the switch off and left he's room for the star dock of H.Q. ships. 

"Hwoarang, why are you doing this?" Ryoko asked as she flew beside Hwoarang. "Don't you know you could be killed for doing this?!"   
"Yeah, but I know Odin, he wouldn't kill me," Hwoarang said. "Not even if you offered him all the money in the universe,"   
Hwoarang stopped flying and turned to look behind him.   
"Their coming..." he said.   
"You'll have to fight 'em off, so I'm gonna help-"   
"No. You fly on ahead, Odin might want you dead,"   
"But-"   
"Go. Now, Ryoko,"   
Ryoko stared at Hwoarang for a second. She took a deep breath. "No, I don't care if I live or die, I'm gonna help you,"   
"Fine, then, but it won't be my fault if you end up half dead,"   
"Whatever,"   
Hwoarang and Ryoko prepared for the battle that was beginning to appear in the distance. 

Odin set Sleipner on auto pilot. He could sense that Hwoarang and Ryoko were waiting for him and all of the D.H.s.   
"Why did you have to do this, Hwoarang?" he thought.   
Odin was startled by an explosion. He looked up to see one of the H.Q. ships transformed into a flaming disaster. He sighed and sat at the ship console. He armed all of Sleipner's weapons and powered them up to half their maximum power and put up the shields. Odin frowned.   
"Even though you arm my friend, Hwoarang, _I have to do this_," Odin said.   
He opened a view screen to all of the H.Q. ships.   
"Alright, on my word, begin to fire all of your weapons at half of their maximum power."   
Odin closed his eyes and was silent for a few minutes. He opened his eyes.   
"Fire!"   
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
